Bloodily Deliscious
by Seeker Heart
Summary: Black Hat's grin widen to hear those words coming out of the doctor's mouth. Finally accepting of who he is and what power he holds to make people quiver in fear. The Eldritch loved this side of his sadistic doctor. "I'm glad you said that my dear," Black Hat hissed softly while giving him a kiss on the bloodily lips. "Now, let us feast." Bloodily Romance begins with a bite.


**In this oneshot, Dr. Flug is a vampire-half breed and Black Hat and him are going to enjoy a bloodily feast.**

 **Warning: Blood, Gore, little use of s**t, and slight lime.**

 **Enjoy… *Chuckles evilly***

* * *

"Ah...just what the vampire wanted. Hehehe." Flug chuckled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom, fresh and clean from chemical smells and from hard day at the lab. He looked at the mirror, to see his covered face, and sighed happily.

"Well, at least I looked cleaned, although Jefecito may like me a little bloodily."

"Oh how you are so right doctor." Flug jumped when he heard a voice that sounds so familiar to him. He turned to see his boss, in all his glory, at his bedroom door.

"S-sir I didn't h-hear you come in." Flug shuttered. Black Hat chuckled as he walked towards his little doctor.

"Oh that's the thing, sneaking into people's room is my speciality."

The Eldritch gripped the halfbreed's chin and pulled him into a hard, yet gentle, kiss. Flug tried so hard not to moan, but could hold it back when he felt his boss's snakey tongue play inside his mouth. It was like a trigger for the little doctor to go jelly beneath his fearsome lover. Flug could hear his own heartbeat and body rising up to temperature, if his boss continues with his assault they would probably never leave the room. But then,being a jerk and a teaser, Black Hat pulled away just to see his doctor's face covered in flush. Flug whimpered from the loss of that tongue play.

"I see you still go jelly," Black Hat shook his head gently as he walks towards the door. "I have something for us to eat for dinner tonight."

He grabbed the handle and then turned to Flug with his grinning face. "Don't be late, or you will be punished."

With that the Eldritch left the room.

Flug let out a sigh, he gripped on to his deck, and smell the scent that Black Hat left on his lips. He loved how Black Hat would leave a scent on him to be reminded that he belonged to the Eldritch, heart, mind, and soul. Black Hat was his boss, his Jefericto, and his master; as he was his doctor, his little monster, and his slave.

But also, disliked that Black Hat just left him there panting like an animal in heating. Black Hat once mentioned that he loved seeing Flug like this, it boosts his predoitery side and making sure that Flug knows his place in this relationship. Flug doesn't mind of it though, as long he gets his 'treat' from his master and cuddles, he doesn't care what he has to do for his boss as long he gets his reward in return.

"Why did I fallen so hard on this monster?" he asked himself, but then smiled knowing for will why he fallen in love with him. Black Hat, besides 5.0.5., was the only one that cared about him, even when he was going through his changes as a half breed. Black Hat made sure to be there when Flug was going through his cravings of human blood and the urge to kill. Even though Black Hat wouldn't mind that, but he was willing to help the half-breed how to control his thirst and urges.

Flug smiled. "Well, better get ready then."

Once he got himself straightened he went to get dress for their dinner date.

 **~Break~**

Outside of the bedroom door, Black Hat waited patiently for his 'date' to come out.

When he heard the door creaked open, he turned to see a wonderful sight. His little doctor was dressed up in a tux, with a white button up shirt, a black vest, a pair of silk black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hands were covered with a pair of white silk gloves and of course his face was covered with paper bag and goggles.

"S-so what do you think s-sir?" Flug asked while fidging his fingers. "I know how you like me in a t-tux so I dressed myself to be classy, for your taste." he added.

Black Hat chuckled as he walked towards him and stroked his covered cheek with his talons. "I must say you look stunning in that uniform, and for once it suits you." he commented.

Flug blushed heavily. "T-thank you s-sir…"

"Oh before I forget," Black Hat reach inside his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of jewelry. "I saw this during my travels and I thought this suits you."

Flug gasped to see a stunning choker. It was hold by a blood red ribbon and its charm was a full moon with some kind of liquid inside, what looks like to be actually blood. "Oh sir, its'..." Flug was speechless, not once has anyone give him something like this before. Black Hat was not the type to go and buy things for Flug, but scene they started dating, Black Hat wanted to show that he cares for his little vampire. Flug felt his eyes starting to tear up a little, but quickly willed them away.

Black Hat smiled, a gentle smile, and place the choker on Flug's neck. "You always told me how much you love seeing and walking underneath the bright full moon, especially it was covered in blood."

Flug placed his fingers over the charm and smiled. "I love it sir…" With that said the eldritch lifted the bag a little, where he can see his lips, and gave him a small kiss.

"Now shall we head off." Black Hat hold out his arm and Flug happily wrapped his arm around his boss's arm.

"Yes sir."

 **~Break~**

"S-so what is for dinner sir?" Flug asked while the two headed to the Diner Room.

"Oh, something I thought we would both enjoy, this meal is healthily, has a strong heartbeat, and has done something awful that this animal is needed to be punished." Black Hat answered.

The half breed looked at his boss with a confused look. "What kind of awful thing did this person do?" he asked.

Before Black Hat could answer, he smiled when he sees two familiar doors. "How about I show you and then you get the idea of what this animal did."

Flug groaned, he hates it when Black Hat leaves him in the dark for him to figure it out. He wanted answers, he is a doctor for Pete's sake. But for now he will have to be a good boy and wait.

When they reach the doors, Black Hat snapped his fingers and the door slammed open, which made Flug flinch from the loud boom, and the two entered the room.

Flug looked at the table to see a man strapped, almost nude, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"S-sir, I don't understand." the little vampire wondered.

Black Hat let go of Flug's arm, which made Flug worry that he might of upset him. Just because they're dating, doesn't mean Black Hat could easily kill him with his bare hands.

Then he felt a pat on his hand. "Oh you will," the Eldritch said. "You will soon."

The two walked towards the table and the man turned his head to the sound of their footsteps. "Who's there?" he demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

Black Hat let out an evil chuckle. "Oh I'm sure you know why you are here."

The man stopped when he heard that Eldritch's voice. "W-wait that voice, Black Hat you b*****d! How dare you capture me?!" the man growled, which made Flug gripped his boss's arm tight.

Black Hat turned to Flug and gave his hand again a reassuring pat. "Don't threaten my doctor." Flug turned to his boss and shakily nodded his head, not trusting his voice right now.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the man shouted, which made Black Hat very annoyed by the tone that their 'food' is giving. He glared at the man and walked towards him.

"You know you are really starting to bug me, and I hate it when some animal doesn't know how to be quiet." he growled in his demonic tone, that made Flug shiver down to his spine, slightly aroused.

"Now let us feast." Black Hat snapped his fingers and the man's blindfold was ripped off from his eyes and Flug's eyes widen.

Their meal that they are having is a Vampire Hunter.

He gripped his boss's arm tightly as he felt his body shaking with fear. "S-sir h-how did you find this man?" he shuttered.

Black Hat could sense his doctor's anxiety and fear coming off from him. It boiled his blood when he's not the one who is putting the fear on him, but he let that thought slide and turned to him.

"Now, now, there is no need to fear my sweet," he cooed as he stroke Flug's covered cheek. "He won't hurt you."

"Oh yeah just let me off from this table and I'll show you what 'Holy Hunter' will do you to you two." the man threaten.

Flug stopped shaking when that man called out his name. "Wait Holy Hunter," he turned to the man. "I know you, you are the man that goes off after vampires or any other creatures that you are sent to kill." His fist tighten with angrier. "Also you even do terrible acts towards children."

Black Hat grin widen to feel the angrier boiling Flug's blood. He knew that Flug, even himself, hates people who sexually assaults children for their own, sick, twisted, kind of pleasure. So having to find an animal that does such horrible acts, would be a perfect feast for Flug to sink his teeth and drain the man out of his life blood.

Black Hat walked away from his doctor with a sinister grin. "Hey where are you going?" the hunter demanded.

"Oh I'm just going to sit and enjoy the show." Black Hat's shadow formed a chair and took a sit at the doorway. "While my mate enjoy's your blood."

"Mate, ha! THat's funny coming from you." the hunter laughed, showing no fear, he turned his attention to the doctor. "So what's that bag guy going to do to me?" he snickered.

Flug walked towards the man, without a word or a shutter, and when he got close enough. Red was splattered across the room and a loud scream was bleeding through the air. Black Hat snickered when he heard that delicious screams ripping from that man's throat.

The hunter's eyes were gouged out from their sockets and blood was flowing down from his face. "GAHAAAAA! MY EYES WHAT HELL MY EYES!" the hunter screamed. He heard a sadistic laugh coming from the doctor.

"You know what I hate about you monsters," Flug whispered into the man's ear. "You think it's okay to rape or kill people for fun for your twisted pleasures." The doctor stroke the man's bloodily cheek with his ripped, now blooded covered, gloves. "But when it comes to doing awful things to children, who can't even defend themselves, that gets me really, really, angry. Just enough to take the blood of the man who stole the innocents and leave them to riot with scars that they can't erase."

The doctor gripped the man's throat tightly as he added pressure to the squeeze, making the man choke by that tight grip. Flug used his other hand and lifted the bag up, to where his nose and mouth are showing, and licked the man's blood from his face slowly. The man shivered from that cold, slimy, tongue.

Black Hat felt himself getting a little jealous. He would love to have that tongue licking his face like he would for Flug. He manages not to get up from the chair and take Flug away from that disgusting thing, and ravage his 'mate'. So for now, he would watch the show that his doctor is presenting for him.

Once Flug licked clean of the man's foul blood, Flug's eyes turned red. He could see everything of what that man did in his life. The cries of children being ravaged, punched, hit, kick, and worse the man was smiling the whole when he was doing this.

Flug let out a growl at the blinded man. " **I wish you could see what I'm about to you, you sick, twisted, freak."** he growled in a tone that bring the hunter's shivers. " **Because of what I saw, what you did to those children, I don't think your god could save your damned soul."**

So without warning, Flug throw his paper bag and goggles off his face, and went straight to his throat.

The man was screaming his head off, filling up the room with wonderful sounds of pain and death **.** Black Hat's grin widen as he watches his mate ripping the guy's throat wide open, blood was gushing out like a sprinkler, and the man was screaming even harder when Flug had no attention of letting go anytime soon.

If he was Flug, he would enjoy torturing the guy slowly and painful until he begs for death. However, it's was not his turn, so he let's Flug do as he pleases. Just as long Flug saves him a heart.

After ripping, tearing, and clawing of the man's body. Flug walked away from the corpse while he licking the blood off his hands, savouring its flavor, though it wasn't truly filling.

His now white dress was covered in blood and the rest of his clothes were a mess. He gulped when he turn to see his work on that animal he slaughtered.

The man's body was covered with deep wounds, the chest was ripped open, the guts were hanging over the man's lower body, and his dick was shoved down in the man's throat.

"Well done Flug," Flug shivered when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I must say though, I prefer less mess though." Black Hat added.

"Sorry," Flug apologized. "I guess I got carried away. I should have stopped." He felt tears forming in his eyes, everytime when he takes a life, even if that person needed to be taking out, he couldn't help but feel the guilt heaving in his heart.

The Eldritch sensed distress from the doctor and sighed. 'Human emotions,' he growled. "Why shed tears on that low sum-bag?" Flug didn't answer that question so Black Hat continued. "He deserves what he got."

Flug felt his throat tighten. "Y-yeah I know...but it w-wont bring those children back." He started crying when he thought about the children that were killed by this man's hands.

Black Hat sighed annoyed, yet sad, as he pulled his doctor to his chest. Flug gripped his boss's shirt and sobbed. "Yes, it's a cruel way of life to think about. But you must always remember, you are born in this world, only to life, and die." he reminded him. "It's the order of the this law that the humans must live on."

Flug nodded on Black Hat's chest. "Even me sir?" he asked.

The Eldritch lifted his doctor's chin and look straight into his mismatched eyes. "Yes, even you." he answered. "But since you are now my mate, you will longer like me and not having to worry about dying." Black Hat kissed Flug's forehead gently.

Flug smiled as the warmth swiped through that simple kiss. "Oh I'm sorry for the mess sir?"

Black Hat chuckled softly as he wiped the blood from his doctor's face. "Oh no worries about that." He lick off the blood from his glove and let out a soft growl. "We must dine tonight and enjoy our evening."

The two headed back to the corpse. "Now I do hope that heart has not been touched."

Flug shook his head. "No sir, it hasn't been touched." He took his off one of his bloodily gloves off and digged straight into the chest. He gripped the orgain and pulled it out of the man's body. Blood splattered all over Flug's face and the doctor sighed annoyed. "Oh come on." he whined.

Black Hat chuckled. "Oh, but you look so good in red." he commented. Flug grumbled under his breath, but couldn't hide the blush forming in his face. "Why be ashamed of it?" Black Hat asked.

"I'm not ashamed of it sir," Flug answered. "I just don't want to be reminded of what I really am." Black Hat growled when his 'mate' feels insecure about his true nature, but Flug smiled darkly. "But at the same time, I can't help myself to see that life fading from that 'monster's' eyes. Knowing that I am more better those 'monsters' out there."

Black Hat's grin widen to hear those words coming out of the doctor's mouth. Finally accepting of who he is and what power he holds to make people quiver in fear. The Eldritch loved this side of his sadistic doctor.

"I'm glad you said that my dear," Black Hat hissed softly while giving him a kiss on the bloodily lips. "Now, let us feast."

Black Hat stopped and grabbed the heart from the man's hands bit into it's meat. The Eldritch moan when the blood flowed into his mouth. He loved the flavor of copper and it's sweet texture. He couldn't help to notice that Flug was watching him with lust in his eyes. He figured his doctor loved seeing his boss covered in blood and it turns him on just by staring at him.

Black Hat swallowed the meat and tossed the heart aside. Flug gulped nervously when his boss gave him a predatory look. Then he felt something wrapping his stomach and pulling him close to his boss, who was sitting on a comfy couch. He squealed when the tentacle let go of him and he landed softly on his boss's lap.

"Boss...what…" the doctor shuttered a little and then felt something going in his dress pants. He moaned loudly to felt his private area being invaded by his boss's smaller tentacle. He gripped his boss's forearms and started panting heavily. "T-that's not f-fair-AH!" he squealed when the tentacle went straight into his body.

Black Hat chuckled as he watches Flug melt into his torture and seeing him pant like a dog in heat. "Oh dear Flug, when will you learn that life isn't always fair?" he taunted.

Flug let out a growl and a moan. "T-take pants off. P-please." he whimpered wanting to ride his boss's tentacle so badly. Black Hat chuckled.

"Are you ordering me now Flug?" he asked while teasing the zipper of Flug's dress pants. The half breed whined even more and moved his hand to stop Black Hat's. The Eldritch grinned. "So we're that desperate huh?"

"P-please J-Jefecito p-please?" Flug begged.

"Alright then my impatience half breed."

With that said, Flug felt the tentacle ripped itself away from the half breed's pants. Flug whined in pain but felt empty. Black Hat snapped his fingers and Flug's pants disappeared, along with his briefs. Flug blushed heavily, being half naked and erect, and when his boss is looking at him, his face turned even more red.

However, he heard the blood of the Eldritch pumping through his veins. Which made the half-breed's mouth watered. Black Hat notices it and chuckled. "Are you still thirsty my pet?" he asked while stroking his doctor's cheek.

Flug nodded, couldn't trust his voice.

So just to be a tease Black Hat went to untie his tie, unbuttoned his dress shirt, and pulled his shirt away showing off his slim, yet toned, chest and his neck. Flug's eyes stared at his boss's neck and licked his lips. "Well, what are you waiting for my pet?" Black Hat asked.

Flug leaned down to his boss's neck and started licking a part, where the shoulder and neck meet, sucking it lightly with his gentle touch. Black Hat started breath heavily as his 'mate' continued to lick and suck on the skin. What was Flugh worried about, hurting him? He wasn't made of glass and shouldn't be treated as such. However, that was the part of Flug that wormed its way into his blacken heart and made him fallen in love him.

He placed his talons on the half-breed's back and lightly scratched his back, leaving behind red lines to show his work. He didn't want bleed him since he got other plans to make the half-breed scream in pleasure. Flug flinched by the rough, yet soft, treatment that his lover left behind for him to savoir.

So without warning he went straight for the kill. He bit hard on his boss's neck with his little, yet sharp, fangs, and broke his skin letting the blood flow free into his mouth.

Black Hat growled as he gripped his 'mate's hips from the hush bite. "You *panted heavily* little shit." he growled through his teeth. "If you like being rough then let me return the favor."

Flug wondered what his boss meant about that, until he felt his boss's dick shoved into his opening. He whimpered against his boss's neck from that rough entry. It was the price to pay for being rough on his boss, but hey he was grateful that his healing abilities would ease the pain a little.

Black Hat growled when he was welcomed with warmth and tightness of his lover's. He chuckled darkly. "H-how was that?" he asked.

Flug let go of his boss's bloodily neck and let at him. "T-that hurt," he whimpered. "B-but it felt good to have you in me." he gave him a smile.

Black Hat stroke his 'mate's' bloodily cheek. "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying it then." He licked his blood from Flug's lips and sighed with delight. "I see you enjoy your favorite 'treat' though."

Flug eyes widen slightly but then nodded. "Yeah, it was sweet." he answered. "Much sweeter than that scrum." He pointed at the corpse. Black Hat chuckled.

"I see, will I hope you are enjoying your treat."

"I am."

"Then as I said so many times, let us feast, and enjoy the rest of the night."

Flug smiled and pulled his boss into a bloodily kiss. "Yes, let's enjoy the feast."


End file.
